


长夜

by everfree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree
Summary: 成长史





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Sherlock裹着松松垮垮的浴袍走出浴室，脑袋上的热气还没完全消散，他用一种随心所欲的姿势揉了揉头发，然后嘭的将自己摔进沙发，精准地砸在一堆散乱的文件上。查尔斯王子勉强可称为亲切的笑容在变形的纸张作用下扭曲成了滑稽的苦瓜脸，咨询侦探的天赋是让靠近他的事物都呈现更真实的状态，显然二维化的王室成员也未能幸免。

“说真的，Mycroft，就算大英帝国是你心爱的祭坛，你侍奉的这些神像也过于让人缺乏敬畏了。”他从身下抽出一张漫不经心地端详着，照片上的王室家庭正向激动的民众挥着手，全然不知一张照片能吐露多少令帝国蒙羞的秘密。“你没告诉你可怜的Harry，他的王子殿下又疏于隐藏性派对的痕迹了么？哪怕CIA也能看出前一晚发生了什么。有个家伙体重甚至超过了……”

“140公斤，亲爱的弟弟。发现秘密需要智商，保守秘密却属于智慧的范畴。”Mycroft舒适地倚在沙发另一头，头也不抬地回答，“顺便更正，Harry属于王室，而我个人的归属权，相信没人比你更具竞争意识。”

“以及竞争能力”，Sherlock懒洋洋地抬起半个身子，把脑袋搁在哥哥的大腿上。他的浴袍从未好好系上，现在更是敞开大半，露出大片苍白的肌肤。Mycroft不置可否地耸了耸肩，将文件换了个手。现在他空闲下来的左手掠过Sherlock的卷发，直接滑进了他敞开的浴袍里。

Mycroft的手温暖而干燥，抚过肌肤时Sherlock舒服地叹了口气，舒展身体又往这温暖的方向凑了凑。他哥哥现在只穿着衬衫马甲，袖子撸到了手肘。只要他不包裹在高高在上的三件套里，Sherlock对他无理取闹的冲动就会减少许多。

他闭着眼睛，感觉到Mycroft的手轻柔地抚过他的腰线和胸口，然后停留在锁骨处流连不去，指尖的轨迹轻柔而莫测，Sherlock觉得自己就像一张上好的羊皮纸，正承受着他哥哥指尖的临幸，用血肉封缄一道恒久的契约。

“希望你在我身上签署的是‘此事交予贝克街调查’或‘休假期间工作安排’” 他嘟囔着睁开眼，发现Mycroft并未朝他瞥过一眼，他哥哥的目光依然专注地聚焦在文件上。

他毫不犹豫地往Mycroft的胳膊上咬了一大口。

“耐心，亲爱的，耐心。”Mycroft低头在文件上签下最后几个字，“我保证答案不会比进一步提高监视等级更糟。”他抬手摆脱了弟弟的满口利牙，“又或许，你觉得那其实并不糟？”

Sherlock没来得及反驳，Mycroft的手指已经抵住了他的舌尖，大魔王抛开文件俯下身来，姿态从容而情色。Sherlock含糊地哼唧了几声，决定用实际行动来争夺主导权。他指挥舌头在Mycroft的指尖上轻巧地打了几转，然后细细从指跟舔舐到指尖。Mycroft嘴角泛起满意的笑容，正准备低下头亲吻他，却忽然被用力捏住了手腕。

“有件事情我一直没问，但我相信你会回答我一个不字”，Sherlock的嗓音里掺进了几分冰冷的底色，Mycroft挑了挑眉。

“如果是关于John Watson的好太太，是的，我的回答是不，我不准备放过她。”他的手重新滑入Sherlock的浴袍，在腹部的伤疤上轻柔地摩挲着。

“那孩子怎么办？别让John太难过，他是我朋友。”

“当然，Sherlock，当然。我一直尽可能地对你的‘朋友’们友善相待。你的好医生会得到那个孩子的，如果到时他还想要的话。”

Sherlock咕哝着“他总归是要的”之类的话翻身爬起来，专心致志对Mycroft吹响反攻的号角，领带首先沦陷，衬衫紧随其后，Sherlock表情坦荡手法娴熟，迫不及待地解放哥哥包裹得当的肉体。 Mycroft眯着眼任他上下其手，自己则好整以暇地欣赏这美妙的自投罗网。壁炉内的火熊熊燃烧，浴袍早已掉落在地，他的Sherlock现在赤裸地伏在他怀里，眼神明亮，身体滚烫，苍白的皮肤在火光下泛着跳跃的红光，仿佛他不安分的灵魂终于按捺不住要冲破身体的束缚展翅而飞。

唯有扫除荆棘，我的伊卡鲁斯才能飞翔。思绪转瞬即逝，Mycroft低头吻上Sherlock的肩膀。

今晚其实是个意外，Sherlock很少如此乖顺地待在Mycroft身边。上一回还是在John婚礼那天，他弟弟裹紧外套走出喧闹的酒店，抬头就看到Mycroft的黑车停在街边。回蓓尔美尔街的路上Sherlock沉默不语，Mycroft已经开始担心他涉足凡人情感的深浅以及由此导致的混乱，但Sherlock很快开口： 

“真是令人讨厌的正确，短期内John不会跟我东奔西跑了。他挑拣完三大洲的女性，终于自愿驻守一个，Lestrade的手铐也没法起到比这更牢固的效用。”

这与婚礼前那通电话里他坚持的观点大相径庭，Mycroft颇感意外地挑起眉毛，而他弟弟飞快的语速里掺进了几分不耐：

“所有人看起来都很快活，庆祝John找到了终生伴侣，至少牧师说那是终生的。” 他不置可否地耸了耸肩，“我从不否认John是个勇敢而忠诚的朋友，但他连妻子的有所隐瞒都不愿去发现。与爱有关的幻想总使人盲目，他不是第一个明证。” 他的手指轻敲嘴唇，Mycroft知道他想起了“那个女人”，“我就缺乏这种对事实视而不见的天赋。Mycroft，你大可放心，我毫无介入的意图，那个誓言只是对John忠诚友情的感激。”

他还在滔滔不绝，Mycroft微笑起来：

“Sherlock，我并不是责怪你去尝试，只是希望你的潘多拉之盒在打开前能谨慎选择对象，“他耸了耸肩，姿势和他兄弟一模一样，”在意不值得的人不是个好习惯。不过话说回来，John急于停泊进这个叫……Mary的避风港，恐怕很大是因为长达三年被遗弃的滋味实在难以承受。”

“噢闭嘴，Mycroft，我已经挨过三人份的揍了。”

他大笑起来，低头亲吻Sherlock明亮的眼睛。

“欢迎回来，我亲爱的弟弟。”

他亲爱的弟弟，四肢纤长，肌肤苍白，永远躁动不安，他喜欢看Mycroft因为他而流露出挣扎动摇的神色，并为此把整个青春期分泌的荷尔蒙都用在孜孜不倦地诱惑和激怒他上，若不是Mycroft把这定义为弟弟别扭地表达爱的方式，几乎要以为他是在痛恨自己。而这其中的根本性事实是，对于世上仅有的同类，即使是Mycroft也毫无选择的余地，更何况那本就是他一手培养的造物。谁都清楚必将来到的结果无可改变，因此在Sherlock满18岁那天，Mycroft主动动用了史上最公权私用的办法促成了他们的实质性结合。直到多年后的现在，他依然是只属于Mycroft Holmes的伊勒的维纳斯。

“我建议你调查一下Mary Morstan，当然，现在她是Mary Waston了。” 进屋前Sherlock忽然说道，“说不定会比塞尔维亚更有收获。”

“乐意之至。”Mycroft关上了门。

那几乎成为他弟弟最有价值的遗言。Mycroft用嘴唇摩挲着Sherlock腹部的伤疤，伤口已然痊愈，怒火却从未平息。

Sherlock送医时已几乎不治，而Mycroft在自圆场会议紧急脱身奔赴医院的路上，从Magnussen办公室的隐秘监控中看到了故事的完整经过。 

他坐在Sherlock病床前等他醒来，或者醒不来。他唯一的弟弟被各种仪器和线路包围着，世界在巨大的嘈杂声里倏忽寂静。他注视着手心里从Sherlock腹中取出的子弹，来自某把PPK，7.65mm，间谍和杀手们的心爱之物。在Mycroft一手掌握不列颠帝国黑暗情报网的过程中，他从未亲手接触过这些予以生杀的肮脏玩物，在他看来它们只是情报世界辉煌矩阵中最微不足道的末端函数，只在必要时悄然出现，为他宏伟缜密的蓝图贡献一个隐秘的注脚。

而现在，作为某条Mycroft曾不屑关注的链条里的一环，它污染了他的Sherlock。

有人必须付出代价。

Waston医生U盘里的信息和Mycroft查到的相比微不足道，PPK这样的枪支简直是她裙边贤惠的装饰，这个女人背后的阴谋横跨帝国和海洋。但Mycroft对细节毫无兴趣，他把那颗子弹打包寄给了CIA（并特别叮嘱Athea选用大不列颠国旗颜色的礼品袋），并在半个月后，满意地接收了美国表亲们布置在东欧的秘密情报网络。

而接下来，就只剩用Magnussen和Mary的小秘密来换取Lady Smallwood支配权的简单工作，既然她想借Sherlock的力量来获得Mycroft对此事的介入，那么作为一个福尔摩斯，他必定不会令她失望。

“我为你准备了一份圣诞礼物。”Mycroft在Sherlock耳边低声宣布，他的手充满技巧地抚慰着弟弟的勃起，Sherlock显然打定了主意要把自己溺死在毫无章法的呻吟里。

“你……讨厌……圣诞节，”他喘着气回答，胳膊紧紧攀住Mycroft的脖子，像头尖牙利齿的小兽一样加倍用力地啃咬他。

“但我从不放弃看你拆礼物的乐趣，”他收紧手指，满意地听到耳边更加肆无忌惮的呻吟，他弟弟全身心地沉溺在欲望里，如此毫无羞耻，永远不懂节制。

“说你接受。”他放慢了手指的速度。Sherlock皱起了眉头，他扭动着腰把自己往Mycroft手掌里送，但Mycroft不为所动，指尖甚至满怀恶意地堵住了尖端的小口。

“……Mycroft！”

“说你接受。”

“……我接受。”

“很好，”他放开指尖，Sherlock倏然被高潮吞没，他张开嘴却发不出任何声音，涣散的眸子直勾勾地盯着Mycroft的眼睛，像极了一只失神的猫咪。他的身体有片刻静止，继而又轻微抽搐，额头不由自主地埋进Mycroft的颈窝里。

Mycroft紧紧搂着他，开始狂热地噬咬他的耳垂。他的手心里满是Sherlock射出的灼热液体，指尖轻轻划过弟弟的颧骨，白浊在这张过度敏感的脸上留下晦暗的痕迹。Sherlock本能地用牙齿和舌尖追逐他的指尖，但Mycroft没让他得逞，他用力捏住弟弟尖瘦的下巴，把精液涂满他的嘴唇。

“喝了你自己的东西，”他的嗓音异常低沉，“否则这就是今晚仅有的润滑剂。”

Sherlock没有回答，他灵巧的舌尖滑过嘴唇，异常乖顺地在Mycroft的手心里舔了一口。Mycroft满意地放开他的下巴，准备好好享用弟弟难得的驯服，但下一秒，这头挣脱了桎梏的野猫就扑了上来，他啃咬着Mycroft的唇角，精液的味道弥漫在两人的口腔和鼻尖，“亲爱的哥哥，”他嗓音沙哑，臀缝挤压着Mycroft早已坚不可耐的勃起，“谁说我一定需要润滑剂？”

“那么，” Mycroft站起来，双手托着Sherlock瘦削挺翘的臀，他弟弟紧紧攀附着他，腰肢在他下体上扭蹭。“从现在起，让我们更专心一点。”

他跨进卧室，直接把Sherlock扔上床。Sherlock在床上顺势打了个滚，月光下他的身体赤裸光洁，毫无羞耻。他撑起胳膊对Mycroft咧开嘴角，虎牙闪闪发亮。

“你才是不专心的那个，亲爱的哥哥。”

“而我乐于修正错误，”他拉开裤链，跨上床俯视着Sherlock，俯视着这个属于他的天真而放荡的伊卡鲁斯，“把腿张开，这是命令。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

这是命令。  
每次听到这四个字，Sherlock的腹腔就隐隐有热流涌上，然后腰开始真切地发软。  
这不能怪他，当你的第一次是在一张冰冷的办公桌上，而做爱对象要上你的决心强硬到为此特地签署了一张女王令，你也只能成为这句话的奴隶。  
从小到大Mycroft很少强迫他，虽然真到了需要强迫时从不心软。他优雅的哥哥裹在高高在上的三件套里对整个帝国发号施令，表情禁欲，笑容冰冷，他所有的办公室都是刑求般的灰色，唯一的一抹红就是桌上的电话机，它通向权力的中心。

Mycroft就是权力的中心。

他第一次踏足哥哥的隐秘世界是在18岁生日那天。在此之前他虽然也去牛津看望过Mycroft，但如茵草地上陪他散步的哥哥看上去顶多也就是个优秀的布灵顿俱乐部成员。他那时还未发胖（Sherlock定义里的发胖），英俊挺拔，聪明亲切，教授和女生们纷纷对他抛出橄榄枝，不少男生也乐于加入这场竞争。  
但也许是Mycroft过早就拥有了成熟的心智，导致他的感情世界（如果有的话）从没得到过一次不顾一切的机会，换句话说，Mycroft Holmes20岁的感情观就像别人的40岁。  
他只爱自己拥有的东西。  
它必须独一无二，永远忠诚，以及，由他亲手造就。  
当然，能聪明或者漂亮就更好。  
Mycroft只相信血缘的忠诚，另外，他也就亲手造就过那么一个人。

Sherlock那时并不知道哥哥的决心，Mycroft20岁时他才13岁半，身高比第二性征发育得早，导致很长一段时间他都拥有少年独有的男女莫测的美貌。但这不是重点，重点是第二性征掌管性欲，第一性征才掌管爱，作为第二性征尚未完全觉醒的少年天才，他理所当然地无视了所有具备性吸引力的同性或异性，专心致志以精神为导向确定了唯一的人生伴侣，并身体力行地将所有空余时间都花在追赶他们之间七年的差距上。  
13岁半时他逃学去牛津看望哥哥，带去的礼物是一颗模型头骨，自己做的，尽他所能地还原了Mycroft的头部骨骼，值得一提的是里面还偷偷装了个窃听器。他抱着那玩意儿意气风发地摸进贝利奥尔学院，满心欢喜准备缔结一段稳定的人生关系，在花了1个多小时挨门挨户找到Mycroft的房间后，Sherlock踌躇满志地推开门，准备给求婚对象来一个意外之喜。  
事实证明，任何无视门上挂着领带情况的行为，都将遭到命运的打击。  
他哥哥正把一个漂亮男孩压在床上，抬头看到Sherlock的一瞬间他还在对方身上挺动，出于惊吓显然没能及时刹住车，于是他身下的男孩发出了一声拉长的呻吟，而福尔摩斯两兄弟就在这声呻吟中面面相觑。  
事后除了淳淳教育Sherlock关于挂领带这个举动的含义外，Mycroft其实一直很后悔，他觉得那个场面提前污染了Sherlock的纯洁，就像下午三点的生日party但蛋糕在一点半就被打开来观赏了一番般的糟心。  
但对Sherlock而言，这个下午的涵义则要深远很多。要知道天才一向会以比较不同寻常的方式来思考问题，换成普通小孩也许会对床上的人叠人行为产生好奇，或者觉得那是什么脏兮兮的事情，但Sherlock是个逆向思维的天才，他得出的结论是：如果他想成为Mycroft的伴侣，那么躺在那里的人就应该是他自己。  
而没有什么比成为Mycroft的伴侣更加重要。  
顺便，如果在门把手上挂领带能说明里面发生的事情，那么随时随地在Mycroft脖子上挂上他Sherlock的领带，是不是更具备标志性？  
当然这些发散思维都是那一刻之后的事情，那一刻他们依然在面面相觑。Mycroft先反应过来，他拉过毯子挡住下身，大脑在“你怎么在这里？”和“你懂不懂这里在发生什么？”之间跳跃了几个回合，最终停留在前一个选项上。  
“Sherlock，你怎么在这里？”  
他弟弟的表情说明他完全无视了这个问题，Sherlock的思维显然抛弃了他的身体，他的右手维持着推门的动作，左手紧紧抱着头骨模型，他皱着眉头盯着床上的两个人，满脸若有所思的神情。  
Mycroft显然不知道他弟弟正在推导的惊人结论，他只是觉得半年不见，Sherlock似乎不再是他记忆中的样子。  
他长高了很多，皮肤血肉跟不上骨骼生长的速度，它们紧紧绷在颀长的骨架上，仿佛正被春风拂过。他肌肤苍白，发卷乌黑，玻璃珠般的绿眼珠茫然地睁着，漂亮得就像俄罗斯宫廷里的精致人偶，天真无辜而又引人绮念。  
一个漂亮的人偶，正适合被装填进灵魂的欲念。

“Sherlock？”  
他终于有了回应，这回应充分证明了他当时已经把主意打定完毕。  
他抬起右手指着床上的男孩，左手依然紧抱着头骨模型，  
“你先让他出去。”

屋子里只剩下他们两人，Mycroft随手披上一件睡袍，他靠着床柱，耐心地等着Sherlock开口。  
但他弟弟看上去显然没有要说话的意思，他皱着眉头打量Mycroft凌乱的床铺，随后踱到门口，取下了门把手上的领带。  
“你的？”他问，  
Mycroft点点头。  
“床上行为的含蓄告示？”  
Mycroft笑了起来，“理解力颇佳，只可惜晚了一点。”  
“我不会为刚才的打扰而请求你谅解的。”  
“这无关紧要。”  
“还有其他规则吗？比如用谁的领带？”  
“唯一的规则就是它被挂在门上。”  
Sherlock嗯了一声，继续若有所思地打量它。片刻后，他下定决心地点点头，把怀里的头骨搁上Mycroft的书桌，还特意掉整了一下位置，让它黑洞洞的眼窝对准哥哥舒适的床。  
“Sherlock？”  
“闭嘴。”  
然而他的下一步动作委实出乎Mycroft的意料，Sherlock随手丢下他的领带，转而开始拉扯自己脖子上那根，动作一如既往的毛毛躁躁，Mycroft叹了口气，出于惯性上前施以援手。他弟弟见状立刻停下动作，直挺挺地梗起脖子等着，气焰堪比等待领奖的奥运冠军。  
Mycroft轻巧一拨就解开了他的领带，领口的扣子敞开着，露出一段光洁细白的脖颈，Sherlock注意到哥哥的目光在那上面停留了一瞬。

很好，他想，符合预期。

他伸手接过自己的领带，拉开门把它挂了出去，随后砰地关上门回到Mycroft身前。动作连贯流畅，一气呵成。  
Mycroft挑起了眉毛，但Sherlock显然不打算解释，或者说不打算用语言解释。  
他低下头开始解衬衫扣子。

“Sherlock，”他哥哥终于沉声说，“你在做什么？”  
“别假装你没推理出来，”他天经地义地回答，“你从不出错。”

他解开最后一颗扣子，转身爬上Mycroft的床。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sherlock在他的床上。

这具发育成熟的漂亮肉体纤瘦紧致，皮肤因常年缺乏阳光而苍白异常。月光照在他清澈的瞳仁上，看上去既散漫又天真。他依然像个人偶，多年前站在Mycroft宿舍门口的那个引人绮念的漂亮人偶。

但现在他已经长大，眼眸在月光下燃烧着欲念的光芒，Mycroft站在床边，居高临下地俯视着他的造物，充满耐心地用目光抚摸他。Sherlock在这富有意味的目光下肆无忌惮地扭动起来，朝着被月光照亮的那头舒展身体。平整的床单被犁出深浅不一的痕迹，其上横亘着他角度绝佳的腰臀曲线，十分天真无辜，很是要人老命。

享用的时刻到了，Mycroft露出满意的微笑，扯下袖扣跨上床。

他扳过Sherlock的脸，手指重重抚过他的嘴唇。弟弟冲他龇了龇牙，这排尖牙利齿刚刚在客厅咬下了他衬衫的全部扣子。Mycroft笑了起来，俯下身贴近Sherlock的脸庞，嘴唇停留在一个充满恶意的高度，距离身下半张的薄唇正好一公分。

“按照惯例，”他慢条斯理地说，“我会给你一次选择的机会”，他保养得当的手指从Sherlock高耸的颧骨划下，扣住了尖瘦的下巴，“因为一旦开始，我就不会再停止。”

Sherlock反射性地抬头试图攻击他的嘴唇，但Mycroft强硬的手指令他动弹不得。年长的福尔摩斯很少直白流露掠食动物的攻击性，除了在他们共享的床上。这让Sherlock十分兴奋，他在Mycroft的气息里眯起眼睛，挑衅般地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我受够了这句话，”他薄薄的唇角扯出一抹讥讽的笑意，“你从没给过我什么真正的选择。”

他恶狠狠地一口咬在Mycroft的指尖上，猫科动物般的眼睛危险地半眯着，Mycroft微笑起来，俯身亲吻他。

“很高兴我们终于达成了默契。”

三十岁的Sherlock热烈地回应着他，十三岁的Sherlock就是另一番光景了。

他躺下又迅速爬起，花了几秒观察床单，接着向Mycroft皱起眉头：“它前天才被换过，你的领带约会这么频繁？”

Mycroft尴尬地咳了一声，但Sherlock没等他回答就舒展四肢重新躺下。

“我准备好了，”他漂亮的小人儿拍了拍身下的床单，“我们开始吧。”

“开始什么？” 他装出一副迷惑的表情。

“你刚才在做的事，”他弟弟翻了个炉火纯青的白眼，“达成目标的必要步骤。”

“什么目标？”

“你再这样我就要生气了，Mycroft。” Sherlock一轱辘爬起来，无机质般的眼眸瞪着他，看上去就像一团单薄而不耐的透明火焰。

这次Mycroft没有再笑。

他掂起桌上的骷髅，很轻，精确仿自他的头骨，喙突处还有一枚黑色的摄像头，它正透过梨状孔与他沉默地对视。

“现在？”Mycroft的头骨问Mycroft。

他的心中升腾起一股奇异的情感，交织着猝不及防的欣慰与失落，仿佛意料中的这天忽然越过未来的篱墙扑面而来，玫瑰提早开放，早春后紧接一个仓促的秋天，时针向着正确的方向前进，表盘却被提早拨向终点。于是世界偏离了福尔摩斯掌心的轨道，奔向连他也无法计算的未来。

冒险是天平上的游戏，Mycroft任意把玩的棋局，但不是这个，不是和Sherlock有关的这个。

“不，”他抬起头，“这不是我的计划。”

Sherlock睁大了眼睛，茫然占领了他的脸庞，仿佛从不出错的思维机器忽然陷入了一个无限循环的谬误。福尔摩斯兄弟间有一个从不失效的简单公式：Mycroft永远是对的，所以Mycroft创造的演绎法，以及演绎法得出的结论也永远是对的。但现在，公式失效了，演绎法的创造者否定了演绎法的结论。

“你说什么？”他难以置信地问。

“我说，这不是我今天要做的事。”他哥哥平静地回答。

Sherlock心中涌起一阵尖锐的愤怒，“你怎么能这样！”他尖声说，但哥哥只是静静地看着他。Mycroft不想要的东西就永远不会想要，一阵不安取代了愤怒，但他依然倔强地梗起脖子：

“如果你在怀疑什么，那它一定是错的。”

”恰恰相反，“Mycroft放下手中的头骨，它黑洞洞的眼眶注视着他向他弟弟走去，“我并没有在怀疑。”

“那为什么要拒绝？”

Mycroft在床边停下脚步，现在他们相距不到20cm，Sherlock几乎能感觉到哥哥身上的体温，带着他熟悉的古老书卷的香味，以及最薄的手术刀才有的锋锐气息。被中断的性事在空气中留下了淡淡的麝香气味，Sherlock忽然觉得有点冷，皮肤泛起一层微小的颗粒，他瑟缩了一下。

一根手指搭上了他赤裸的肩膀，沿着蝴蝶骨描摹起后背蛰伏的翅膀。被触碰的皮肤传来绵延的酥痒 ，Sherlock听见自己的心跳，如同一波波来袭的鼓声，身体其他地方的冷意更重了，这冷意揪紧了内脏，他又瑟缩了一下。

Mycroft的手指沿着臂膀一路下划，握住了他的脉搏。

“心跳加剧，瞳孔放大，血管和皮肤却在收缩，你知道为什么吗？”

Sherlock无措地睁大眼睛，他摇摇头，嘴唇紧闭着。

“你的身体很紧张，它正在抗拒。”

Mycroft退后一步，指尖离开了弟弟的皮肤，

“你看，亲爱的，”他温和地说，“这就是我说不的原因。”

他轻柔地替Sherlock拢上衣襟，将那颗倔强的小脑袋揽进怀里。

“你的身体还没准备好，不要强迫它做它害怕的事情。”

他弟弟沉默了好一会儿，Mycroft耐心等着，直到一对细瘦的胳膊环抱住他的腰，

“可你会忘了我的，”Sherlock闷闷的声音从他怀里传来，“我会变成只在圣诞节见面的无关紧要的小弟弟，我受不了这个。”

“但你的解决之道太激进了。”

Sherlock仰起头来，眼眶泛红，漂亮的绿眼珠一眨不眨地盯着Mycroft，

“这从来不在你的计划里吗？”

Mycroft伸手轻抚他的眼角，“不，”他轻声说，“你不知道我为你准备了多少计划。”

Sherlock的眼睛亮了，挣扎着从他怀里坐起，他又变回了Mycroft记忆中的那个小男孩，“说给我听。”

Mycroft松开手向后靠上床头，“不”，惯常的微笑回到了他脸上，“你每次只能知道一个。”

他弟弟失望地嘟起嘴，但好奇很快占据了他的心，他知道Mycroft从不会令他失望。

“从现在到你18岁还有四年半。”

Sherlock皱起眉头，年龄一直是小福尔摩斯最讨厌的话题，“那又怎样？”

“你会上高中，然后是大学，你会认识比现在更多的人。”

“所以？”

“所以到那时，我也许不会是你唯一的选择。”

Sherlock长大了嘴巴，他目瞪口呆地望着Mycroft，仿佛刚刚才认识他。

Mycroft不由伸手摸了摸鼻子，我有点吓到他了，他想。

但对他弟弟而言，这与其说是惊吓，倒不如说更像个打击，Sherlock觉得脑袋乱糟糟的，原本踌躇满志的计划现在就像失事的宇宙飞船一样漂浮在脑海的真空里，到处都是失重的碎片。他忽然感到一阵难以抑制的委屈，鼻子发酸，胸膛里空落落的。

“我不喜欢这计划。”他低声说，

他抬起头，哥哥的目光正落在他身上，嘴角停留在一个温柔的弧度，看起来既像微笑又像叹息，那是Mycroft只留给他的表情。Sherlock偏过脸，低下头去。

“这太奇怪了，”他低声嘟囔，“怎么可能有人超过你。”

所以一旦这样的人出现，你就将离我而去，Mycroft在心中回答，因为你不明白你现在渴求的只是一个引领者，而非你的心。

这就是问题所在。

但他没有说出来。

所有的问题都必须被扼杀在水面之下，但Sherlock不需要知道这一点，这就是被宠爱者的特权。

对Mycroft而言，Sherlock这个名字意味着一枚宝石漫长的雕琢过程，意味着精心计算的每一个切角和斜面，意味着不容出错的任何一刀。没有哪个珠宝匠人比得上Mycroft的细致和耐心，仿佛他已然知晓在即将到来的岁月里，冷酷的智慧将消耗掉多少原本属于他的灵魂，而所剩无几的那些将被牢牢保存在他的无名指，那枚名为Sherlock的指环里。

甚至在Mycroft尚未意识到的时候，他就已经在为此做着准备。

Sherlock，他唯一的兄弟，分享灵魂的造物，并驾齐驱的伙伴。这个世界将无力地伏在刻有福尔摩斯名字的手术台上，思维的利刃划开荒谬的表皮，理清偾张的管脉，割裂肌肉，丢弃内脏，直到直面搏动的心脏。只要跟随它的声音，年轻的Sherlock就不会被任何轻浮的欢愉引诱，像那些初入人世的水妖一样毁于堕落者的欲望。他将从Mycroft的肩头起飞，金色的阳光穿过他的翅膀，也将落在Mycroft的脸上，这光芒将指引他追随天空中属于他的永不坠落的伊卡鲁斯。即使半身已经沉入水下，但只要Sherlock存在，冥河就浸不过他的心脏。

这才是Mycroft唯一专注的计划。

第一步是学会思考，第二步是懂得爱，最后才是处理欲望。

但他弟弟显然学得太快了点，交出第一题的满分答卷后就迫不及待往第三个命题奔去。这不能怪他，人总是从最易模仿的那个学起，何况有时爱和欲望根本难以分辨。

但Sherlock还太小，他要怎么向他解释爱？

没有参照物的速度永远是零，在爱里，最愚笨的过来人也比最聪明的天真者更富有智慧。

如果他占有了他弟弟，今天，在这里，欲望就将取代Sherlock对爱的定义，直到下一个人出现，而那个人将永远不会是Mycroft。

他绝不允许这样的事发生。

“我会给你一个选择的机会。”Mycroft说，他注视着弟弟无措的眼眸，这是对的，他想，人只有意识到选择，才会对自己的答案忠诚。

“我不明白。”Sherlock苦恼地蹙着眉头，他只有跟不上哥哥思路时才会露出这个表情。

“你刚才脱衣服时在想什么？”

“我们应该做这事。”

“那你想做这事吗？”

“我不觉得有什么区别。”

Mycroft抬手遮住Sherlock的双眼，那双灵活的眼睛不情愿地闭上了。

“意志和意愿的区别，大脑和心脏的区别，”他温和地说，“我有教过你词义间的微妙差异。”

Sherlock有好一阵没回答，他在他手心里歪起脑袋，Mycroft能清晰感觉到他呼吸的热度。

“Sherlock？”他鼓励地问。

“我想要成为你的伴侣，”半晌他弟弟回答道，“所以大脑说我应该尽快和你做这事。”

不等他回答，他又补上一句，“但我很不理解你为什么和其他人做，你又不爱他。”

“这是我的错，”Mycroft笑起来，他忽然觉得事情并不如他想的那样难以解释，“但它们并不一定总保持一致，我是说爱和……这种事。”

“性行为。”他弟弟老气横秋地指出。

“对，性行为，”Mycroft点点头，“我希望你明白的是，我和他的性行为只会让我清楚我不爱他。而我拒绝和你，”他顿了一下，还是决定不那么直截了当，“做这个，却不是因为我不爱你。”

“是因为你不希望我觉得性行为就是爱？”

“你很聪明。”

“但这和四年半，还有其他人有什么关系？”

“有时候，人需要时间和外力来验证自己的选择。”

“就像反推验算？”

“就像反推验算。”

Sherlock在他手心里又眨了眨眼，然后捏住他的手腕移开，他的眼睛有点失神，像一台骤然陷入大量计算的精密仪器，Mycroft静静地等着。

“你甚至不介意我和别人在一起吗？”他弟弟皱着眉头问。

“我能忍受。”Mycroft答道，“只要你真心想那么做。”

只要你能做得到，他在心里补了一句。

“其实我觉得有点多此一举，”Sherlock思考一会后耸了耸肩，“我敢肯定没人能像你这样教我了。”

“注意词义的微妙差异”， Mycroft合拢双手支起下巴，“爱是种需要，但需要不一定是爱。”

“这太复杂了，”他弟弟烦躁地嘟起嘴巴，“给我个精确定义。”

“大概就是你送上门来，”他伸手摸了摸Sherlock额旁的卷发，“我却必须拒绝。”

Sherlock若有所思地点点头，沉浸在新得到的定义中，他的脸颊无意识地蹭着Mycroft的手心，像只难得乖巧的小黑猫。他的衣襟在刚才的动作中散开了，露出洁白细腻的皮肤和线条优美的锁骨，Mycroft的目光从上面掠过，如果Sherlock和别人在一起，他想，高中同学，大学同学，某个聪明的家伙，又或许只是哪个看得顺眼的陌生人。他是个急躁而好奇的漂亮孩子，人们将像苍蝇一样围着他，尽他们所能地靠近他，引诱他，举着苹果蜂拥而至，每一个都洒满甜蜜的毒药。

他的手停顿了一秒。

Sherlock似乎察觉到了什么，抬头迎上他的目光，宝石般的绿色眼眸恢复了神采，用当今流行的计算机语言来说，他弟弟已经把程序更新完毕。

“我同意。”他严肃地宣布，“但有一个条件。”

Mycroft挑起眉毛。

“我要求绝对诚实，”他以一种格外坚持的语气说道，“尤其是你，Mycroft。”

做哥哥的有点哑然失笑，但Sherlock的表情异常专注，

“如果没有诚实，那本质上我还是一个你圣诞节才见面的无关紧要的小弟弟，这不是我定义中的伴侣。”他严肃地解释。

出乎他的意料，Mycroft没有再笑，他静静地看着他，脸上的表情几乎能用自豪来形容。

“是的，” 他说，“你说的很对。”

远处传来低沉的钟声，昭示着暮色的降临。Mycroft抬起头，夕阳穿过窗台照射在床前，为Sherlock尖瘦的肩胛勾勒出翅膀的巨大侧影，这阴影投射在墙面上，舒展在Mycroft眼前。

黑色的，影子般的羽翼。

那时Mycroft还很年轻，尚不知晓未来他要背负多少难以言说的秘密。冷战的硝烟散去，牛津的校园里弥漫着宝贵的宁静，而帝国的落日在贝利奥尔的窗台上燃烧，余晖笼罩住他的Sherlock和那枚珍贵的头骨，仿佛一个沉默的预兆。

但此刻Mycroft无暇他顾，他专心致志地凝视着Sherlock。

光线正在他身上玩弄魔法，夕阳的余晖为他的鬓角发梢镀上赤金的颜色，阴影加深了他的五官，使他仿佛一下子长大成人，有那么短短几分钟，Mycroft仿佛见到一个十八岁的Sherlock，一颗打磨完毕的宝石，一个舒展羽翼的伊卡鲁斯。

好吧，他想，如果这就是命运，亦或是我的意志。

Sherlock正蹙着眉望向他，浑然不觉光线在自己身上玩弄的魔法。哥哥正以一种从未有过的神色凝视他，Sherlock在他的目光下浑身发烫，似乎有什么东西从胸腔内呼之欲出，叫嚣着催促自己靠近他，或是逃离他。他张开嘴唇，却不知道该呼唤什么，怎么呼唤。

他看到Mycroft向他走来。

他走的很慢，仿佛这不是一个普通房间里普通的几米距离，而是逆着时间和决心的跋涉，他缓缓走到他面前，用双手捧起他的脸，Sherlock第一次感觉到夕阳的热度，它灼烧着他，他的大脑一片空白，几乎睁不开眼来。

下一秒，Mycroft吻了他。

他的嘴唇轻柔地摩挲着他，舌尖触碰唇角就像在触碰最柔软的羽毛。这个吻异常虔诚，虔诚到不含一丝情欲。Sherlock在这个吻里浑身颤抖，却始终忘了把眼睛闭上。Mycroft的眼睫在他眼前虚化成金色的碎片，他忽然忘了之前所有的争论，只听见耳边越来越响的心跳，以及胸腔里巨大的喜悦或是恐惧，它们似乎正在竭力挣脱他扑向Mycroft的胸膛。Sherlock觉得自己正被这股力量拉向Mycroft，对方显然察觉到了，他箍紧了手臂，把他更紧地搂进怀里。

Sherlock把嘴唇完全交给哥哥，偷偷伸出手搂住了Mycroft的脖子，使劲把自己贴进他的怀里。

“这真好。” 他想。

他们分开时Sherlock有点浑身发软，Mycroft微笑着揽住他，指尖在他嘴唇上划过。

“这算是预支，” 他半开玩笑地说，眼睛却紧紧盯着他，“同时也预防你把它胡乱给其他人。”

Sherlock在他怀里轻声喘着气，“每一个吻都是这样吗？”他轻声问，“和性有关吗？”

“不，”Mycroft低头轻啄了一下他的脸颊，“和性相比，这个才是真正的不可控。”

“来自心脏？”

“来自心脏。”

Sherlock点点头，转身抱起桌上的头骨，若有所思地摩挲着它。

“四年后，如果我还是选择你，”他犹豫着开口，说到选择这个词时不禁皱了皱眉头，“我是不是就能拥有你，像刚才这样？”

“你一直拥有我”，Mycroft淡淡地说，“但选择我，你就还能掌控我，像刚才那样。”

Sherlock的眼睛亮了，Mycroft知道这是他根本无法抵挡的诱惑。

他微笑起来。

“那么说好了，”他弟弟的声音恢复了活泼，“从现在起四年半，你要诚实地告诉我你都在做什么。”

“好的。”

“我要把头骨留在你这。”

“好的。”

“我饿了，我要吃司康饼。”

“没有司康饼，我带你去食堂吃牛排。”

“你不会告诉爸妈我逃学的对不对？”

“我连更大的秘密都不会告诉他们。”

“我可以不吃牛排上的配菜吗？我讨厌西兰花。”

“可以。”

“你骗人。”

……

TBC


End file.
